Health Manpower projects for the United States consistently indicate a shortage of well-trained researchers in the fields of epidemiology and prevention. This five-year proposal is for continuation of a longstanding training grant in the epidemiology and prevention of cardiovascular disease held by the Division of Epidemiology of the University of Minnesota. The program is highly successful, having graduated 20 fellows since 1977, seventy percent of whom are productively involved in cardiovascular research careers at academic institutions or governmental agencies. The Division's excellent facilities, large and diverse faculty, and broad research opportunities offer an outstanding training environment. In the most recent period (1994-1999), we were awarded two postdoctoral and two predoctoral fellowship positions. Fellows have been highly productive, producing many publications and winning research prizes at national and international meetings. The demand for predoctoral fellowships has increased, and we have additional excellent predoctoral candidates. Therefore, the proposal for renewal (1999-2004) includes two postdoctoral fellowship positions and four predoctoral fellowship positions per year. The University of Minnesota two to three year fellowship program offers outstanding training opportunities in direct research experience combined with a strong curriculum of formal courses and seminars. The participation of women and minorities is a high priority for the fellowship. The uniqueness of the training is the commitment of its faculty and the breadth of existing research, from the laboratory to the community. The continued need for qualified cardiovascular epidemiologists and the program's documented success justify its continuance.